They All Do It, Right?
by LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Experimentation. They're in college now. It's only natural for them to try out new things.


AN: Hi and welcome to the second day of what is apparently the last Faberry Week :(

It's been a while since I've written anything Faberry, and for those of you who have been following my other works I apologize. I'd like to get started on those again but for personal reasons I can make no promises. That said, I hope you all can enjoy my small contribution to this week.

* * *

Trapped on the couch. That wasn't exactly the position that Rachel had expected to find herself in. Not that she fully opposed to her current situation. In fact she had dreamt of something like this happening for a long time. Quinn's face was mere inches away from hers, eyes dark with, dare Rachel say it, arousal. Rachel would have happily let Quinn take her right then and there if not for the smell of alcohol. But perhaps it'd be best to rewind a bit, yes?

Quinn was just coming by to visit; using that Metro Pass she had spent so much money on. The two of them weren't able to see each other as much as they'd like but they visited as often as they could. At first it had started out like any other visit. They caught up over a cup of coffee and then they went to the theatre were Rachel had recently been cast in an off-Broadway show.

After watching her practice, Quinn suggested that they celebrate a little which is exactly what they did. And after some alcohol and as well as a bit of dancing, the two of them found themselves on Rachel's sofa. Quinn was sitting pretty close to her and every so often she appeared to be getting closer. And then suddenly she shoved Rachel onto her back and straddled her waist. She stared down at Rachel hungrily.

"Quinn wait, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

Quinn shook her head slowly while licking her lips. "I know exactly what I'm doing," she husked. Rachel trembled. She knew where this could lead, where it would lead. But she couldn't let it go there. She couldn't take advantage of Quinn like that. She backed away but there was only so much room left on the couch. Rachel was trapped. "Don't be afraid," Quinn whispered. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

A whimpered, "Yes," escaped her lips and Quinn smirked.

"Yes, what?" she taunted.

"Yes, I… no. Quinn you have to stop." And soon hopefully, or else Rachel was sure that her willpower would falter and she'd have on amazing night only to have Quinn hate her for the rest of her life. Her attempts of escape were futile though. She just couldn't get out from under her, or perhaps it was because she didn't really want to. Rachel's breath got caught in her throat as Quinn cupped her face while her other hand slipped under her skirt.

Slowly, her hand crept up her thigh. "Come on, Rach. You don't really want me to stop, do you?" And as she said that, Quinn did indeed stop as she silently asked for Rachel's permission. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and then she tucked some of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "You want me, don't you?" she husked into her ear. "I want you."

That seductive tone should have been her undoing but her lips were unable to form any words. And it appeared that Quinn wasn't about to progress any further without her approval first. There was nothing to be afraid of, yet Rachel's body still shook with fear and anxiousness. "I- I-"

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Quinn cooed sweetly. "We're in collage now. Everybody does it."

"Does… what?"

"Oh, you know," Quinn replied quietly.

Suddenly Rachel felt anger overtake her. "Off," she ordered. Wide-eyed from shook, Quinn listened obediently. "Is that what I am to you? An experiment?" Rachel took not but a moment to pause, giving Quinn no chance to answer. "You just want to have fun, huh? No strings attached? Is that it?" Quinn tried to cut in but was unable to do so. "If so, then fine but don't do that with me. I'm not just some one-night stand Quinn." Quinn stared at her, mouth agape, not able to form the words that she had previously been trying to say. "I'm going to go to my room." And she did, leaving Quinn alone on the couch.

Rachel marched away from her, slamming the door to her room as she hid inside. She enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet before hearing a knock on her door followed by a call of, "Rachel? Can- can I come inside?" She knocked again after receiving no answer and called for Rachel once more. "Rachel, please. I'm sorry, I-" She stopped speaking abruptly and then Rachel heard footsteps running off. Worried, Rachel got up from her bed and went off in search of Quinn.

She found her, not too far away, with her head in the toilet. The sound of vomiting made Rachel as she slowly approached her. Rachel kneeled down beside Quinn and gently rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" The only answer she got was the sound of more retching. She held her hair back in a loose ponytail while gently rubbing her back as Quinn continued to empty the contents of her stomach. Rachel helped clean up afterwards and then brought Quinn over to her bed to rest.

Rachel sat on the bedside, watching over her friend as she slept. She was still upset with her earlier behavior though. She briefly left her to grab a glass of water for when Quinn would wake. They would talk then, hopefully. Quinn looked so peaceful as she slept and as she sat there Rachel's anger at her friend disappeared and was replaced with disappointment in herself for allowing her feelings to get the better of her.

A groan from Quinn snapped Rachel out of her thoughts. As she pushed herself up into a sitting position Rachel grabbed the glass of water and handed it to her. "Here, drink up." Quinn gulped it down quickly before quietly giving Rachel her thanks. She immediately dropped her gaze soon after.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized will staring down at her lap. "I don't know what had gotten into me, I just…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I just really wanted to kiss you, and..." She finally looked up, albeit a bit nervously. "And I totally fucked up, didn't I? I'll uh… leave, if you want me too." Quinn started to get up but Rachel quickly cut her off.

"No, you can stay. Just rest, okay?" Before Quinn could argue further Rachel gently had her lay back down and left the room. She unceremoniously tossed herself onto the couch. It was still light out but she felt exhausted. She closed her eyes, meaning to rest for only a moment, but she must have fallen asleep. When she woke later on it was to the sound of the front door opening. Rachel groaned as she sat up; they really needed a new couch, rubbing her eyes awake. "Hey," she greeted to her roommates. They both eyed her up and down before glancing at one another. "Don't," she told them before they could start at it again. How they figured it out she didn't know, but it was nice to be able to talk about it from time to time. Right now though, wasn't the time. "Look, Quinn had a little too much to drink earlier so I'm going to go check up on her."

She left for her room and as she opened the door Rachel nearly bumped right into her friend. Quinn stood in front of her awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably between one foot and the other. "Rachel… I said some stupid things earlier, didn't I? Maybe some crazy things?" Rachel nodded briefly in response. "Oh God," Quinn muttered. "I don't know what I said but please don't misunderstand. I- I- Fuck! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Quinn spun on heel and marched back to Rachel's bed. She angrily sat down, burying her face in her hands.

"Quinn?" Rachel carefully approached and sat down beside her quietly.

"God," Quinn groaned. "What did I say?"

"Just- just that you really wanted to kiss me." Quinn groaned again. "Do you?" Her head snapped up, staring at Rachel with wide eyes. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "I guess that you probably wouldn't feel the same. And if you don't, then that's fine. I just-" Rachel shushed with a pair of fingers over her lips. She shook her head.

"I'd actually like to kiss you too… but maybe a date or two first."

"Um… okay. Uh, do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
